A bow loading system generally comprises a single or multiple connecting valve couplers, installed at the bow of a ship, such as for example an LNG-C, to ensure connection of a single or multiple, rigid or flexible, offloading lines supported by a fixed or mobile structure installed on a second ship, such as an FLNG.
Such a system is known, for example, from European patent application EP2697112.
The bow loading system disclosed by this document is barely protected against green water loads and not more against corrosion.